Civil War II Prelude (Change vs Protect) Yucchi Version
by Vryzas
Summary: Kehidupan Yucchi terancam dengan prediksi masa depan oleh Eugene Ulysses, Inhuman dengan kemampuan memprediksi masa depan. Dia pun meminta tolong kepada Sam Wilson a.k.a Captain America
Civil War II (Change vs Protect) [Prequel Yucchi Version]

Tokoh:

· Sam Wilson (Captain America)

· Yucchi Finare (POV 1 as a Witness Civil War II)

· Eugene Ulysses (Kemampuan memprediksi masa depan)

· Medusa

· Dazzler

· Lockjaw

Rating: T

Genre: Fantasy, Angst

Disclaimer: Marvel (Civil War II)

 **Warning: Tie-ins Earth 616, Pasca Secret Wars, Menunggu Civil War II bulan Juni di komik, Festival Fandom Barat**

· Canon Yang diusung: Carol mengubah masa depan (Change the Future) & Tony melindungi masa depan (Protect the Future) ; Determinism vs Free Will ; Eugene Ulysses yang memiliki kemampuan memprediksi masa depan ; Sam Wilson merupakan penerus Captain America setelah Steve Rodgers (Walaupun dia sendiri juga menggunakan title yang sama dengan Sam) ; Medusa dan Lockjaw merupakan Royal Family Inhumans. Medusa adalah Ratu sedangkan Lockjaw member sekaligus hewan kesayangan Raja dan Ratu

"BOHONG! KAU PASTI BERCANDA" amukku ke seorang pria berambut hitam.

"Aku tidak bohong! Kalau tidak percaya, akan kuucapkan sekali lagi, supaya hatimu lega!" kata pria berambut hitam panik.

Aku langsung meninju wajahnya hingga babak belur. Seakan belum cukup, kulontarkan kalimat kasar dan memukulnya.

"AKU TIDAK MEMPERCAYAI KATA-KATAMU LAGI! MULAI DETIK INI, KITA PUTUS!" kataku berang dan meninggalkan pria sialan keluar.

Sayangnya, pria itu bukannya mencegah, tapi merasa bersalah. Seharusnya, dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk kepadaku. Bisa saja, itu hanya lelucon semata. Namun bagiku, itu lelucon murahan yang pernah kudengar. Telingaku panas karena ucapannya barusan. Tetapi, hatiku merasa resah. Mungkin, dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, apalagi terlihat pria yang kukencani selama 4 tahun selalu berkata jujur. Akan tetapi, semenjak dia mengalami kejadian aneh Terrigen Mist di New Jersey, perubahannya drastis. Makan tidak teratur, paranoid, tidak bisa tidur dan mengeluh kepadaku. Aku sendiri juga bingung harus menghadapi permasalahan yang dia terima.

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Itu salahnya dia sendiri. Seharusnya, jangan memberitahukan berita buruk kepadaku. Tahu kan apa yang terjadi jika ada seseorang yang melakukannya? Tentunya akan mengalami kesialan dan trauma tersendiri. Memang, aku akui memiliki kekuatan Mutant, yaitu asap. Sekujur tubuhku mengandung asap, entah itu berbahaya ataupun tidak. Yang jelas, aku juga tidak ingin menunjukkan kekuatanku padanya. Takut terjadi sesuatu padanya. Karena itulah, kukontrol kekuatan dengan caraku sendiri.

Bagus. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Yucchi Finare. Aku sengaja mengenakan _hoodie_ warna hitam, berambut hitam, berpakaian jaket dan celana jeans warna biru. Orang-orang memanggilku 'Smoker'. Selain kemampuanku mengendalikan asap, aku memiliki koneksi yang cepat untuk menolong orang.

Tapi, beda halnya dengan pria yang dulunya kucintai. Namanya Eugene Ulysses. Memang perawakannya seperti anak muda kekinian. Berambut hitam, berkulit putih dan malu-malu. Namun, karena dia memiliki kekuatan yang 'berbahaya' di hadapanku, aku putusin dia. Memang kejam, tapi alasannya bukan itu. Dia setia? Tentunya. Ramah kepada orang tuaku? Pastinya. Buktinya, Eugene sering bermain bersama adikku dan ngobrol dengan ayahku. Hanya, dia membuat satu kesalahan yang tidak kumaafkan.

KEMATIAN ORANG TUAKU.

~o0o~

 **Di New York, Amerika Serikat ...**

Angin bertiup kencang, menyebar ke seluruh kulit dan rambutku. Kututupi dengan topi runcing berkain sutra dari dalam tasku. Sayangnya, itu tidak berhasil. Topi runcing milikku hanya mampu menahan sementara serangan angin. Belum lagi, asalnya dari selatan. Jelas, aku tidak mampu menutupi semuanya. Kedua tanganku terus memegang topiku, supaya tidak tertiup angin. Kulihat, masyarakat berusaha menerobos angin kencang, tidak peduli mereka masuk angin, karena mereka tidak mudah terserang penyakit. Selain mengonsumsi obat-obatan, masyarakat pada umumnya mengontrol makanan yang banyak mengandung energi dan asupan gizi yang cukup untuk melakukan aktivitas.

Namun, ekspresiku masih saja kesal soal tadi. Kedua mataku sembab sehabis menangis. Hidungku memerah dan tubuhku menggigil. Rasanya, aku tidak tahan jika harus melawan takdir. Terakhir kali aku melawan takdir, teman-temanku tewas terbantai oleh Sentinel. Porgram Pemerintah yang bertujuan memusnahkan para mutant. Namun, alih-alih membersihkan, masyarakat malah menganggap sebagai pembantaian masal. Bahkan, X-Men dan Magneto memusnahkan para sentinel meski taruhannya adalah nyawa mereka. Banyak kalangan memilih X-Men daripada Pemerintah. Sehingga, rezim pemerintah berubah. Yang awalnya Demokrasi Otoriter menjadi Demokrasi, mengikuti para tetua di Yunani.

Aku menjadi saksi pembantaian masal oleh pemerintah Amerika Serikat. Banyak keluarga dan teman-temanku mati. Padahal, kita tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Bagi mereka, kami adalah iblis dan berbahaya bagi kelangsungan hidup. Karena itulah, kami dijadikan kambing hitam terus menerus. Tapi sekarang, mereka sadar, bahwa tindakannya sama halnya dengan kaum barbar. Meskipun sebagian besar mereka megundurkan diri dari jabatan, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan perbuatan mereka.

Ada sesuatu yang berdering di tasku. Kubuka tas ku dan ternyata, ponselku bergetar sambil berdering. Kulihat namanya dan aku terperangah. SAM WILSON. Dia menelponku? Ada perlu apa iya dia menghubungiku? Tanpa pikir panjang, kuangkat telponnya.

"Yucchi Finare di sini." Kataku.

 _"_ _Ahhh ... Yucchi, kudengar kau lagi kesal sama cowokmu, iya?" tanya Sam._

"Dari mana kau ... ngapain kau menghubungiku?" tanyaku cuek.

 _"_ _Jangan begitu donk. Aku tahu kau sedang kesal. Barangkali, aku bisa menghajar dia sampai mampus." Katanya nyengir._

Sam melemparkan joke yang aneh. Semenjak dia berteman dengan Tony Stark, cara berbicara jadi mirip dengan orang itu. Memang sih, aku agak sebal kalau mengingat-ngingat nama Tony Stark. Dia dulu pernah mengajakku kencan. Tapi berakhir tragis karena sifatnya yang playboy. Memang begitulah sifat Tony. Tapi aku kagumi sifatnya. Dia mampu menghentikan para invasi H.Y.D.R.A di New York. Dia sendiri juga turun tangan mengatasi hal tersebut (dibantu para avengers yang baru sih).

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah putus dengannya." Kataku cuek.

 _"_ _Ohhh ... sudah putus toh? Sayang sekali, seandainya saja aku bisa—"_

"Ingat Jane Foster, Sam. Kau lupa kalau ada janji kencan dengannya?" kataku nyengir.

 _"_ _Perusak Suasana!" kata Sam sebal._

Begitulah sifatku. Terkadang blak-blakan jika bertemu dengan Sam. Biasanya, aku diam banget kalau bertemu dengan orang lain. Terutama Eugene.

"Sebenarnya, aku minta tolong kepadamu, Sam. Mengenai orang tuaku ..." Kataku.

Kelihatannya, dia mulai serius mendengarkanku curhat. Terlihat, nada dan pernapasannya berubah secara drastis.

 _"_ _Katakan." Katanya._

"Eugene memprediksi tentang orang tuaku. Mereka dalam bahaya. Aku ingin kau menemukannya segera dan selamatkan mereka. Kumohon, Sam!" kataku sedih.

 _"_ _Di mana mereka sekarang?" tanya Sam._

"Mereka sedang menuju New York. Kelihatannya orang tuaku disekap oleh sekumpulan perampok." Kataku.

 _"_ _Baiklah. Aku akan menyelamatkannya semampuku. Untuk sekarang, hubungi kepolisian. Bisa—"_

Ketika aku berada di toko elektronik, ada sebuah kejadian di CN News. Tepatnya di New York. Sekumpulan perampok telah kabur dari kejaran polisi dan membunuh beberapa orang di perbatasan New York. Mereka telah mengambil barang berharga seperti tas, ponsel, dan oleh-oleh dari New Jersey. Mulutku tercekat mendengarnya. Semoga saja Tuhan tidak mencabut nyawa kedua orang tuaku. Sayangnya, doaku tidak terkabul.

 _"_ _Yucchi, ada apa? Halo? Halo? Kau kenapa?" kata Sam._

Berita CN News juga menampilkan gambar korban perampokan dan pembunuhan. Yang jelas, kedua orang tuaku muncul secara bergantian. Begitu juga dengan Adikku. Aku tidak peduli dengan jawaban Sam. Air mata menetes di tanah dan membasahi kedua pipiku. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Tanpa pikir panjang, kumatikan ponselnya dan langsung bergegas menuju kantor polisi.

~o0o~

Beberapa jam kemudian, salah seorang polisi menemuiku di ruang tunggu. Mereka mengatakan turut menyesal atas kejadian tersebut. Aku berteriak histeris. Tidak peduli mereka melihatku sebagai orang gila. Wajar jika aku kehilangan keluargaku karena dibunuh oleh para perampok. Rasanya ingin menghajar mereka. Tapi aku bisa apa? Aku hanya menangis terus menerus. Ketika tangisanku mulai mereda, para polisi sudah menangkapnya terlebih dahulu. Kutatapi wajah mereka dengan penuh kebencian. Tidak adil rasanya jika mereka mati. Seharusnya, aku yang dibunuh oleh para perampok. Bukan keluargaku.

"KAU MEMBUNUHNYA! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGAMPUNIMU, B*******!" kataku.

Polisi mencoba menghentikanku. Saking marahnya, aku menyemburkan asap di seluruh kantor polisi, hingga mereka kesulitan bernafas. Salah satu perampok berhasil melarikan diri. Namun, aku mencegahnya dan merubah partikel racun dalam tubuhku dan menepuk kedua tanganku. Perampok yang berusaha menahan asap, langsung mengambil masker dan berlari. Sayangnya, dia tidak menyadari, asap tepukanku lebih kuat dan mengandung banyak racun. Alhasil, baru keluar dari kantor polisi, perampok mengalami kejang dan sesak napas. Dia berusaha mencari air putih di sekitarnya. Namun, tidak berhasil. Mulutnya berbuih dan kejang-kejang. Aku melihat pembalasan yang setimpal, karena sudah membunuh orang tuaku. Hatiku merasa lega setelah membuatnya menderita. Tetapi, aku melihat seseorang berusaha menolongnya. Meskipun nyawanya sekarat, dia tetap memberikan ruang baginya. Kepalanya dimiringkan supaya bisa bernapas perlahan. Aku melihat pemuda itu. Ngapain juga membantu orang itu? Dia sudah membunuh keluargaku. Terutama orang tuaku. Ketika pemuda itu menoleh, terlihat seseorang yang kukenal selama ini. Berambut hitam, mengenakan kaos dan berkulit putih dan suaranya ... telah menggetarkan hatiku sekaligus memuakkan panca inderaku.

Eugene Ulysses. Dia yang berusaha menyelamatkan perampok itu. Sayangnya, perampok tersebut menghembuskan napas terakhir dan meregang nyawa di tangan Eugene. Sehingga, para polisi menganggap Eugene lah yang bersalah. Seharusnya, dia tidak perlu ditolong lagi. Alih-alih menyesal, tetapi matanya terpancar tidak ada penyesalan utnuk menolong.

Kenapa? Kenapa kau menolongnya? Seharusnya, kau berteriak minta tolong saja ke polisi, supaya masa depanmu terselamatkan. Kini, hatiku merasa tersayat silet melihat Eugene ditangkap polisi dan didakwa hukuman penjara. Ternyata, Balas Dendam menimbulkan efek yang berkepanjangan. Karena aku, Eugene lah yang bersalah. Seharusnya itu aku. Bukan dia. Kuputuskan untuk menemui polisi dan mengakui perbuatannya.

"Pak Polisi, saya mau mengatakan sesuatu." Kataku menunjukkan rasa penyesalan yang mendalam.

Belum selesai aku bicara, sebuah portal muncul di belakangku berwarna pink. Muncul lah ketiga orang yang kukenal sekaligus Superheroes. Mereka adalah Medusa, Dazzler dan Lockjaw.

"Anda Officer Smith?" tanya Medusa tersenyum.

"Nona Medusa. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang polisi bernama Officer Smith.

"Kami ingin membawa Eugene ke Attilan untuk diadili. Dia melakukan suatu kejahatan yang tidak bisa dimaafkan. Boleh kami membawanya?" tanya Medusa.

"Mohon maaf, Nona Medusa. Meskipun anda seorang ratu, kami tidak memperkenankan anda untuk—"

"Hoi, Officer! Kami di sini atas perintah pemerintah Amerika Serikat dan Raja Atillan." Kata Dazzler sinis kepada Officer Smith. "Jika kami tidak membawa Eugene ke Atillan, kesepakatan kita batal. Dan perang akan terjadi lagi. Kau mau seperti itu?!

Kelihatannya, Officer Smith menelan ludah dan ekspresinya ketakutan. Terlihat sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran, bercucuran keringat dan matanya menunduk ke bawah.

"Baiklah. Kalian boleh membawanya. Tapi tolong, perlakukan seperti keadilan layaknya tahanan di sini." Kata Officer Smith berbicara hati-hati.

"Tentu saja, Officer Smith. Kami berterima kasih kepada anda. Saya permisi." Kata Medusa tersenyum meninggalkan portal.

Medusa terlebih dahulu yang masuk ke dalam portal. Disusul Dazzler. Apa ini merupakan perpisahan? Aku tidak yakin. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku dilanda bersalah. Kuputuskan untuk menemuinya sekali lagi.

"EUGENE!" teriakku.

Eugene menoleh ke arahku. Dia tersenyum dan menghampiriku terlebih dahulu. Kemudian aku memeluknya dan mencium bibirnya. Semua orang menatap kami berdua, layaknya pasangan kekasih. Samping kananku, mulutnya menganga dan samping kiriku tersenyum simpul.

"Maafkan aku, Eugene! Seharusnya aku—"

"Ini bukan salahmu, Yucchi." Katanya tersenyum. "Kau hanya diliputi rasa amarahmu, karena ucapanku tadi. Seandainya saja aku tidak mengatakannya, aku—"

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu, Eugene." Kataku menangis.

Benar. Ini bukan salahmu, Eugene. Memang sepenuhnya salahku karena emosiku, dia jadi kena akibatnya. Barangkali inilah hukumanku, karena memutuskan hubungan dengan Eugene dan membunuh perampok. Aku benci dengan kehidupanku! BENCI !

"Aku harus pergi." Katanya tersenyum.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana? Jangan-jangan—"

"Benar. Aku akan ke tempat lain. Mungkin kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Tapi, kau harus janji padaku." Katanya menatap kedua mataku.

Tangan kanannya mengelus pipiku sambil mengusap air mataku. Lalu, tangan kirinya merogoh saku celananya dan memasangkan sebuah kalung. Aku terkejut dan melihat kalung pemberian Eugene. Ternyata, bentuknya lumba-lumba. Binatang yang lucu dan mengingatkan kembali kenangan bersama kami berdua. Saat itu, kita kencan di Kebun Binatang.

"Kalung ini adalah pemberian terakhirku. Kuharap, kau menyimpannya sebagai kenang-kenangan." Katanya sedih.

"Kumohon, jangan pergi, Eugene!" kataku memohon sambil menangis. "Aku ... Aku ... Mencintaimu, Eugene."

"Aku juga, Yucchi. Jaga diri baik-baik." Katanya tersenyum dan meninggalkanku menuju portal.

Seketika, mereka mulai menghilang. Para polisi terkejut dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Namun bagiku, ada rasa penyesalan karena perbuatanku. Kuputar kalung lumba-lumba dan mengingat masa lalu ketika masih bersama-sama. Seandainya saja ayahnya masih hidup, tentunya dia menyetujui hubunganku dengan Eugene. Bahkan, ibuku dan saudaraku bakalan senang.

Sayangnya tidak terjadi. Aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa sekarang. Praktis, sendirian. Meratapi nasib yang sudah menimpaku.

Tamat

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada sebuah berita di koran yang terpampang di dekat presentase dan ruang meeting. Terlihat jelas, seorang wanita berambut ungu dengan pakaian militer dan pria berambut _blonde_. Awalnya tampang mereka tidak istimewa. Akan tetapi, keduanya memiliki kaitannya dengan berita perampokan.

Namanya Betsy Braddock a.k.a Psylocke dan Alex Summers a.k.a Havok.


End file.
